


In Vegas

by TornThorn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (I Hate Petyr Baelish in Every Universe and Iteration of These Characters), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Las Vegas Wedding, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TornThorn
Summary: "Let's get married. Tonight.""What?"





	In Vegas

She reached across the booth and grabbed his hand, surprising him into looking up at her. Ignoring their loud, drunk friends, most of whom were up dancing, a few singing a terrible karaoke rendition of _Love Hurts_ on an slightly elevated stage, she leaned in. "Let's get married. Tonight."

Jon stared at her, mouth dropping a little open, brow furrowed. "What?" he asked, clearly wondering what had brought this on. His eyes skipped over her single drink, probably thinking it was the alcohol, but Sansa shook her head and huffed, passing the glass across to him, barely sipped and the only one she had ordered so far.

"Let's just _do it_. We're here, we might as well," she reasoned, palms sweaty but she was smiling, that excited gleam in her eyes that Jon had been missing this entire road trip.

"But your mum-" he protested.

She snorted explosively and rolled her eyes. " _That's why_." With another huff, she scooted around the booth, for once not caring how awkward she looked, until she sat beside him, turning her face up to his, biting her lip before she let out all her frustration in a vexed tirade. "I'm _tired_ , Jon. I'm tired of my mother telling me I'll find someone better, and Arya telling you and Margaery telling me that we 'deserve more'. I'm tired of all our friends refusing to believe we've been together for _three years_ just because they don't think we could have successfully kept it a secret for so long. I'm tired of Rob and Tormund and Theon and all that lot laughing when we tried to tell them we got engaged. I'm tired of _Petyr_ -" At that name, her lip curled into a sneer, and Jon let out a quiet growl. "-texting me every gods damned time you're seen in public with another woman, with leading questions about whether the Targaryen genes breed true and you might be cheating on me."

Her eyes were huge and blue and almost sad when she clasped his hands and glanced shyly down before looking back, tone serious. "I want to be able to stare down everyone who has ever doubted us and tell them that _this is the man I'm spending the rest of my life with_. That you're the one I've been dreaming of all along, even if it took me several _terrible_ relationships to find it. That you're not some _fling_ , you're my husband."

Quiet up until now, listening with a blank face, Jon pressed his forehead to hers and squeezed her delicate fingers in his rough grip, quietly admitting, "I want that too."

Then Sansa's expression twisted up in wicked glee as she snarled out, "And yeah, I also want a legally binding document that I can rub in their smug faces."

There was a moment were Jon's lip twitched, then curled upward, and within moments they were both pressed together, tilting in as they laughed too hard to speak, taken over by fierce joy.

Eventually, Jon pulled back, wiping away tears but the other hand still tightly holding Sansa's. "Let's do it, then."

She grinned brightly and kissed him hard, before all but shoving him out of the booth, making sure she had her purse.

Without a word, the pair ducked through the crowd and out the door, unnoticed.

* * *

 

The next morning, while their friends were still sleeping off their hangovers, each and every person in both of their phone contact lists (along with 3 well known gossip journalists) received the same pictures. They were simple: one of their hands, curled around one another, each bearing a gleaming gold ring, and the second a snapshot of the wedding license with last night's date.

The attached text read, in the style of wedding invitation, _Jon Snow and Sansa Stark are pleased to announce their already completed nuptials, to which none of you were invited. They are deliriously happy and expect everyone else to be the same._

They ignored all texts, calls, and knocks on the door, and didn't leave the hotel room for three days, busy enjoying their new life as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if I'll ever write GoT fic again, but I had a hankering, so… Also, no beta. We post like men! (With the unwarranted belief that there are no mistakes or errors that could fuck things up!)


End file.
